uiofandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Fury
Three teams go for the dangers of the jungle. Someone faces an injury. While another literally faces a naked injury. In the end, someone goes home for his non-cooperation. Plot Chris sets the teams in the forest to survive through the jungle. Team Heather is noted for not losing a single team member yet. Alejandro renders them a threat. The teams head in all with a bag of chocolate, and sleeping supplies. They must make it to the statue on the far end and get a piece of gold, then bring it back to Chris. Team Treason is down several members leaving them at a disadvantage. Katie tells Tyler to lift the rock ahead. Tyler barely lifts the rock and they hide under it. Team Heather encounters a bear. Duncan fights it off, but falls off a cliff and breaks his wrist. Gwen checks his wrist and decides that they need to "patch it up" so the team sets up a tent and Gwen puts the cast on and Duncan rests. Duncan is mad because he know that if the team loses he'd be the one getting eliminated. Team Monkey is in the lead, but only by a little bit. They reach a bridge. They find an alligator and the team jumps on a raft and paddles with their hands, but the gator breaks the raft and Lindsay in stuck on a rock. While trying to climb up a rock her skirt gets caught on the alligators tooth as the gator nears Lindsay. Ezekiel tries to shoot the gator with a pistol, but misses every shot. Another alligator comes and chases the others. Lindsay almost falls in, but her skirt rips off and she climbs to safety. Lindsay attempts to distract the gator with a stick, but while jumping for her team, her thong gets caught in a tree and rips. Leaving her naked from the waist down. One gator snaps at Lindsay as Alejandro and Izzy are fleeing from the other. Ezekiel reloads his pistol and shoots at one, but misses every shot again as a third alligator. Ezekiel wrestles with the third alligator and Izzy takes the pistol, reloads it, and shoots one alligator dead. Lindsay gets caught in some vines and an alligator is snapping at her. Alejandro tosses a piece of chocolate to bait the other two as they escape and Alejandro tosses a rope to Lindsay and she uses her bandana to slide down the vine. Alejandro tosses some chocolate, but it accidentally gets caught in Lindsay's bra. The alligators snap at Lindsay, but only rip her shirt and bra off, leaving her completely naked. Ezekiel wrings one alligators neck and shoots the other. They hide in a tree trunk and sleep in it. Team Heather is revealed to have once again gained the upper hand, but Team Treason is sprinting close behind. Tyler slams into a tree and Katie goes to get him. Heather grabs the treasure and Katie grabs another piece as they take rafts back to Chris. Team Monkey figures out they lost and are upset. In the team votes for Alejandro for two reasons. First, he almost got Lindsay killed and second, he wasted the chocolate. Alejandro curses and leaves. Votes *Lindsay voted for Alejandro *Alejandro voted for Ezekiel *Izzy voted for Alejandro *Ezekiel voted for Alejandro Trivia *Courtney doesn't speak in this episode Goofs *When Gwen mends Duncan's wrist she is putting the cast on his right wrist, but later he has the cast on his left wrist then his right.